


Sleep

by siriusremuspadfootmoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Universe, Insomnia, M/M, Post War, Sleep, domestic drarry, drarry fluff, sleepy, sleepy drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusremuspadfootmoony/pseuds/siriusremuspadfootmoony
Summary: Harry wakes up hot and sweaty, but decides to stay uncomfortable rather than wake Draco.





	Sleep

Harry wakes up while it is still dark outside. He cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of the electric clock on the table adjacent to the bed. 2:26 A.M. 

He glances down at his lover, who is still resting on Harry’s chest, like he had been when they first went to bed. The duvet rests on the both of them, and Harry realizes why he had woken up.

Draco had gotten cold, like he usually does in the middle of the night, and he, in his sleep, had pulled the duvet over himself and Harry, who had woken up hot and sweaty.

Despite being rather uncomfortable, Harry doesn’t dare move the covers back off of him. He’s just going to have to live with it, because his soon-to-be husband is finally getting some sleep, and Harry knows that he sure as hell needs it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the war, Draco had nightmares every night, sometimes multiple times, and the only things that could help him sleep at night was sleeping draught and Harry.  
Neither of the boys knew Harry could help Draco sleep until much later, so Draco had, overtime, developed an addiction to the sleeping draught. 

When Harry and Draco roomed in their eighth year, Harry had been thrown awake by Draco’s screams one night. Draco had run out of sleeping draught, and had tried to sleep without it.

Harry pulled Draco’s bed curtain back and sat next to Draco. Harry let him squeeze his hand as hard as he needed to, and softly rubbed Draco’s back in a soft, circular motion.

When Draco’s breathing had regulated, Harry pulled his arms around Draco and laid down next to him. Draco didn’t let Harry go until he had fallen asleep, and even when he did, Harry didn’t let Draco go until the sun had risen.

That was the first night, after the war, that Draco’s sleep hadn’t been invaded with terrors from the war, so he and Harry slept with each other every night ever since.

The morning after, Harry asked Draco if that was the first time that he’d had such severe nightmares, and Draco avoided making eye contact with Harry, sighed, and muttered “no”. To which Harry pulled him into a hug, cradling Draco’s head on his shoulder. Harry knew about the sleeping draught, but he had just realized that the reason he’d never heard Draco scream out late at  
night before, was because he was passed out cold, an effect from taking too much sleeping potion. Harry knew from that moment on, that he couldn’t leave Draco’s side for anything.

He was going to help Draco get sleep every night, even if he had to fly from space just to get to him.

It wasn’t like Draco didn’t help Harry, either. There were some nights that Harry himself had nightmares so bad that he woke up screaming. And there were some nights when Harry simply felt all the loss from the war all at once. There were some nights when Harry couldn’t think of all the people he had saved, just the ones he’d failed to. 

When this happened, Draco would take Harry’s hand in his, and squeeze lightly, then pull Harry’s head on his own shoulder, and perform the same, circular motion on Harry’s back, that Harry commonly performed on Draco’s, and remind Harry that none of what happened during the war was his fault. 

Their symbiotic relationship worked so well that nobody, but Draco, was surprised when Harry had gotten down on one knee, and pulled a small, black, velvet box from his robe pocket. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiles at the thought of Draco sleeping, and lightly pulls Draco into a tighter embrace. Harry gently kissed Draco’s temple, careful not to wake him up.

“Did I wake you?” Draco purrs, sluggish from sleep.

Harry’s eyes widen. “I’m so sorry, Draco, I didn’t mean to wake you-”

“Shh,” Draco’s words cut off Harry’s. “You didn’t wake me up, I was already awake. Did I wake you when I pulled the covers over us?” He mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes.

“No,” Harry lies.

Seeing through the lie, Draco kicks the duvet off of them. 

Harry pulls it back and turns his body so that he faces Draco. “I’m fine, Draco, really.”

Draco smiles softly, and places a thoughtless kiss on the tip of Harry’s nose, then quickly falls asleep, with Harry right behind him, finding comfort within his lover’s embrace.

Neither of them even had to say it, they both knew that the other loved them.


End file.
